


love you til your eyes roll back

by kenmahinatas



Series: i'll see you in the morning [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Homecoming, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmahinatas/pseuds/kenmahinatas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he was the luckiest man alive to be able to come home to kuroko, to see his peaceful face bathed in the soft blues and pinks of the rising sun, to kiss his nape, neck and lips, to finally (<i>finally</i>) be able to hold him in arms after a week apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you til your eyes roll back

**Author's Note:**

> **title** : love you til your eyes roll back (1/1)  
>  **pairing/characters** : kagakuro;mentioned OCs  
>  **rating** : m  
>  **warnings** : pwp, explicit sexual content, light bondage, fluff runs mach speed into smut

Kagami jolted awake when a hand shook him gently. It took a bit before his brain came back online and with a sense of will that he didn't know he had, he forced himself to open heavy eyes. He blinked blearily, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. It was mostly quiet, with an ambient roar of wind clattering against the body of the plane that he was flying in. And wasn't that the absolute _worst_ that he was so used to the sound? He rolled his shoulders briefly to get rid of the ache of sitting for so long before he realized he had a thin wrist grasped in his hand. He followed the line of the limb to meet the wide eyed flight stewardess. She looked at him with flushed surprise, rouge red cheeks brightly contrasting against the purple of her uniform. He blushed himself, dropping her wrist and clearing his throat.

"Sorry about that," he said gruffly. "I'm never good with waking up on planes."

The woman only waved her hands in placating embarrassment, her cheeks and ears still a cherry red.

"N-no, it's fine Mr. Kagami," she stuttered, she shook herself and tried to settle back into a poised, professional stance. "I just wanted to inform you that we are about to land. Would you like anything before we get settled?"

"No thank you," he replied. "You've been very helpful, thank you for your hard work."

"It's my pleasure, sir," she informed him, with a small smile, the red finally receding from her cheeks. "I'll just take your glass. Please fasten your seatbelt, we will be landing shortly."

Kagami just nodded in thanks, before stretching fully and settling back into his seat. He would never get used to the fact that he had his own private jet; it was ridiculously unbelievable. Stepping into the plush interior always felt like a dream - had someone told his high school self that he would one day own a _plane_ with a crew to attend to him, he would have died laughing. Hell, his parents still were in denial about the whole thing even though they've flown in it with him multiple times. Their wide eyed and open mouthed faces would have been hilarious if not for the fact that he had the same look on his face when he had his first private flight. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the plane landed, and he gritted his teeth as it bounced a few times before smoothing out. His exhaustion couldn't properly be called jet lag because he only passed two time zones, but fuck if he didn't feel like melting onto the nearest available bed.

_"We have landed in Montauk, New York. Welcome to Montauk Airport. The local time is 4:46am and the temperature is currently at 28° Fahrenheit or -2° Celsius…."_

Kagami elected to ignore the spiel he heard about a million times by now, and checked his phone. The airport was only a couple miles away from the grossly expensive (Kuroko's words, not his) mansion that Kagami bought them with his first paycheck. By car, barring traffic and the inevitable headache of actually getting his car back from storage, it would take him twenty minutes to get home. But life was never that easy and he usually ended up waiting an hour or two. There had been times, so many times, when he was so desperate to get home to see Kuroko, that he was ready to run the seven miles back home.

The last time he did that, though, he was severely scolded both by Kuroko and his coach for overexerting himself so soon after a game. And if his coach's thundering hour long lecture didn't teach him about having better self control then Kuroko's (adorably) disappointed face definitely did. His phone blinked at him frantically, lighting up to show an entire slew of unread messages waiting on his phone. He groaned, thumbing through the bullshit to see if there was anything actually important he was supposed to know about. Many of them were from a group chat he had with the rest of his teammates; apparently they all spent a long time sending all caps messages about how he was so annoying for never responding to the group chat, and then another foot long tirade about how he never wanted to go out drinking after a game.

He snickered to himself before sending the briefest message possible to piss them all off.

_'Sorry. Went home.'_

He knew for a fact that at least Pierce and Marcelo would be bombarding him with phone calls come morning, probably nursing their inevitable hangovers. By the time he was finally out of the plane and waiting for his car to be taken out of storage, he had responded individually to the 'great job in the game today!' texts sent by his high school teammates and sent terse 'NOs' to a continuous stream of pleading from Kise. He had been badgering Kagami for nearly a month now about about visiting Kagami and Kuroko and possibly crashing there as well. Normally, he wouldn't mind hosting Kise, but if he let Kise come over that would give the rest of the Miracles the idea to also come over. And with Kagami out of the house for most of the season, he wasn't going to let those fucks hog Kuroko's attention more than they already have.

Kagami wasn't ashamed to say that he grinned like a sappy idiot when he saw Kuroko sent him his customary 'good night text' hours ago, complete with an adorably ruffled picture of him on their bed. Okay, that one was definitely going to be his new background. Just looking at it made him feel more human rather than the giant, sleepy bruise that he felt like.

Kuroko was initially resistant to the idea of sending each other pictures, but he eventually warmed up to the act when he realized just how much time they would spend apart when Kagami was traveling and when Kuroko himself, couldn't be pulled away from work. It was hard at first, Kagami could be shamelessly honest and say that it was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do - to resist the compulsion to run back - as he waved goodbye to Kuroko before hopping on a plane to Chicago. But phone calls helped, and so did Skype, but it was difficult to find a good time to talk when they were both so busy with work. So pictures became their go to method of seeing one another; it was a great way to stave off that sharp pang of want and loneliness when the weeks began to drag.

The rumble of a car broke the silence of the empty section of the airport he was sat in. He dragged his eyes up from his almost obsessive admiration of the picture Kuroko sent him and he wriggled in his seat like an excited child when he saw his car pull up. He thanked the person who helped him pile all his bags in the back of his car, and tried not to seem like he was rushing the man, but fuck, if he wasn't actually doing so. He had to get home, damn it!

Somehow, by the mercy of whatever deity was watching out for him, he made it home in record time, and only barely broke the speed limit while he was at it. He parked haphazardly, and watched in supreme impatience as the front gates closed slowly. Kagami might have been dying to get inside and sleep next to his boyfriend, but he wasn't going to let that make him stupid and skimp on security. After all, the most important people in the world to him (well, person and dog - semantics!) were in that house. The door opened and closed with a quiet click, but that didn't get passed Nigou's ears. The sound of claws clicking on the world floor and loud barking would have sent him into cardiac arrest once, but now? Now, they only reminded him that he was finally home.

"Shhh," Kagami shushed Nigou gently, scratching the dog behind his ears. "You don't want to wake Tetsuya, do you?"

Nigou vibrated in place, a happy doggy smile on his face as he shuffled back and forth, sniffing at Kagami's knees and greeting him back with enthusiastic licks to his fingers. Kagami grinned and rolled his eyes good naturedly when Nigou rolled onto his back, puppy eyes blatantly asking for Kagami's belly rubs. He snorted, but tossed his bags to the side and keys in the decorative bowl on their foyer side table and kneeled to comply with Nigou's wishes. What could he say? He's always been a sucker for blue eyes. When Nigou's expression passed bliss and became transcending into heaven, he stopped. Kagami laughed at the utter despondence on his face and instead pointed back to the extravagant bed that Kuroko bought for their dog.

"Back to bed, buddy." he said with one last head rub.

Nigou whined and rolled, but ultimately listened to Kagami's orders, all the while looking back to stare at Kagami, like he could guilt him into another petting session. He stepped into his plush dog bed, and turned a few times before lying down. Satisfied that the dog would eventually go back to sleep, he started up the stairs. The house was clean, but cluttered in a lived in way. Some of Nigou's dog toys were left on the stairs and the hallway table was decorated in tiny bundles of wild flowers. Kuroko probably had some of his coworkers over for weekend brunch again; he saw a couple crayon drawings on the landing and realized that their kids probably came over to play with Nigou too. He ignored thoughts of cleaning though, in favor of opening their bedroom door.

The ache in his muscles and the headache that was steadily building up for the past week dissipated when he saw the man he was so desperately in love with, sleeping so peacefully. Kagami stood there for a moment, just taking in the image of the person he had been missing. He smiled at the sight of Kuroko's stubborn hair, sticking out in all directions, legs splayed underneath their thick comforter, a stretch of thigh peeking out as he hugged Kagami's pillow to his chest. And God, if that just didn't warm his heart. It was so domestic and cliche, but seeing Kuroko all laid out on his side of the bed, like he was waiting for Kagami to just climb in next to him, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. There was no rush then; in fact, he'd rather have time stop all together.

His steps were silent as he shucked off his jacket and jeans, and he climbed into bed carefully. With tiny movements and cautious maneuvering, he slid his pillow out of Kuroko's sleepy grip. He barely stopped himself from attaching to Kuroko like a touch starved octopus, but just barely. Kuroko's hands were loose fists and Kagami couldn't resist the urge to slide his hand into his to fill the spaces between Kuroko's fingers. His arm moved by its own volition to curl around Kuroko's waist and dragged the slumbering body closer into the circle of his arms. Kagami buried his face in Kuroko's hair, breathing in before kissing the crown of his head, his forehead, his nose, both cheeks, and finally those perfect lips.

For everything that Kagami did, it was the kiss that finally woke Kuroko. He gave a muffled squeak against the press of Kagami's lips, sounding confused and tired before opening his eyes. He looked dazed, seeing but not actually realizing that it was Kagami grinning at him apologetically. Still half asleep, it took a bit before his mind connected the dots and he blinked a couple of times, before surging forward to leap onto Kagami's lap to kiss him deeply. It was Kagami's turn to give a sound of surprise, hands automatically going to Kuroko's waist to support him. His eyes slid shut as Kuroko enthusiastically welcomed him back with his mouth. That sneaky, wonderful tongue slipped passed his lax lips and a curl of heat settled low in his stomach. He almost whined at the loss of contact when Kuroko pulled back half a minute later.

"Welcome back," Kuroko whispered against his lips, a rare smile on his face. "I missed you."

Kagami's poor heart stuttered to a stop and his hands came up to cup Kuroko's face, dragging him down into another heated kiss. Hands, smaller and slighter than his own, grasped at his hair, just as desperate to touch him and feel him.

"I missed you too," Kagami said, voice rough. "God, I fucking missed you."

He was rewarded with another gut wrenching smile and Kuroko laid his head on Kagami's chest, listening to the thump of his heart.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back early? I could've picked you up." Kuroko would never admit to sulking even under the penalty of death, but that was definitely a pout on his face.

Kagami grinned into soft baby blue hair, and reached up to rub up and down Kuroko's back soothingly. Kuroko practically melted against him, but he still tilted up his head to stare down Kagami for ignoring his question.

"One," Kagami started, fondly exasperated. "It's late and I didn't want you waiting in an empty airport where anyone can come and possibly harass you."

"As if they would even see me," Kuroko muttered under his breath, fingers tracing unknown patterns on Kagami's collarbone absently.

Kagami ignored him and continued, hiking Kuroko up closer to him by the waist. Kuroko let Kagami manhandle him with the ease and comfort of someone who had been through this many times.

"Two," Kagami said, voice deeper than before, sending shivers down Kuroko's back. "I didn't think I could hold back, and you don't want another reprimand by security for public indecency, do you?"

An alluring flush started at Kuroko's ears, rapidly spreading down to his cheeks and neck.

"A very smart move," Kuroko replied, slightly strained. "Good thing we're at home then."

That was all the affirmation Kagami needed to move. They met each other halfway in a fevered meeting of lips. His hands slipped underneath the large shirt Kuroko wore to sleep, rubbing sleep warmed skin with insistent fingers. Kuroko let out a muffled noise of surprise when Kagami began thumbing at his chest, rubbing and playing with his nipples with single minded determination. He gasped, face openly embarrassed - half annoyed, half aroused - and reached up to grasp at Kagami's wrists to try and stop him.

"God, you're so cute," Kagami said, grinning, not even budging from his ministrations. "I just wanna-"

Kuroko slapped his hand over Kagami's mouth with a frown, looking absolutely mortified; it would never stop being a wonder that Kuroko could be so shy after so many years together.

"Do you really have to-to-?" Kuroko wavered when he saw the absolutely besotted smile on Kagami's face.

"Nope, nuh uh. I haven't seen you in a week, I need to make up seven days of missed time."

Kuroko sighed like it was the biggest inconvenience, but acquiesced, unbuttoning his shirt with a smirk - knowing that otherwise, it'd just be another casualty in their bedroom activities. It was barely opened and not even off of his shoulders when Kagami attached himself to his neck, his mouth kissing and sucking a path of red marks on his collarbone. Kagami sat up suddenly, Kuroko still straddling his lap, and ducked his head to continue mouthing at Kuroko's chest. He gave a full bodied twitch when Kagami's tongue laved over the tip of his nipple, trailing heat that cooled almost too rapidly in their chilly bedroom. He cried out hoarsely, head thrown back, when Kagami started to suck hard and his hands came up, unbidden, to wrap around Kagami's head to pull him closer. Kagami chuckled finally detaching himself, and bit back a shit eating grin at the dark look of lust in Kuroko's eyes. Apparently, he still had to work on his poker face because Kuroko just narrowed his eyes at him in obvious disgruntlement.

"You have very weird fetishes, Kagami-kun."

Kagami just huffed, at the statement and at being called 'Kagami'. He thought they were finally passed that!

"You're just mad that I embarrassed you," he replied, tone taking an arrogant edge. "You know you love it."

Saying that was apparently a mistake though, because Kuroko's warm weight immediately disappeared and he was pushed down onto their bed unceremoniously. When he spluttered and tried to get back up again, he fell back as Kuroko's entire weight pressed him into lying back into their bed. Before he knew what was going on, his arms were being stretched across the space of their bed and secured onto the bed posts with… cloth? He was confused for all of two seconds before it dawned on him that he couldn't his hands an inch. He looked up at Kuroko and felt a pang of fearful lust at the mischief dancing in his eyes. Oh Jesus Christ, he was half hard already.

"Holy shit." he breathed out, almost reverently.

"Don't make me gag you too."

Kuroko tapped a slim finger against his lips and Kagami's body shuddered and heated up all in one movement.

"Holy fucking _shit_ ," Kagami whispered, despite the warning. "Oh my God, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hummed in acknowledgement, but didn't say anything more. Instead, he fingered the hem of his t-shirt, a contemplative frown on his face.

"Well, this will get in the way." he said, nodding to himself.

He pushed the shirt up, rucking it up over his chest and hooking it over his face. Kagami spluttered and tried to nudge it off against the bed; when that didn't work, he started trying to bite at the fabric - all that got was a smattering of laughter from Kuroko.

"C'mon," Kagami wheedled, finally giving up. "I want to see your face."

He was borderline whining at this point, but he was so far gone by Kuroko's surprise show of dominance that he didn't care about pride anymore. Kuroko made a noise of consideration, before running his hands up and down Kagami's chest in a parody of what Kagami had done only minutes prior.

"Hmm…. No. I think I like you like this, Kagami-kun."

What could only be considered a noise of pure desolation escaped his mouth, but he was only despondent for a few minutes before a hot mouth was playing with his chest. Oh fuck, this was going to be _torture_.

* * *

Kagami tried begging. When that didn't work, he started asking for forgiveness for the slight against Kuroko's ego, when Kuroko just laughed at him, he started bribing him.

"Western breakfasts, Tetsuya. All week - no! Two weeks! Just let me, just…!"

Kagami didn't even know what he was begging for at this point, just so lost in the feeling of Kuroko's soft hands and soft lips all over his body, and fuck, he was a strong man for being able to survive until this point. All he could see was the opaque grey material of his t-shirt, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make out more than a hazy silhouette at any given time.

"Do you want another dog?" Kagami asked hysterically. "We could get twenty! Thirty! I don't care, just please!"

Just when Kagami was about to start _crying_ he was so desperate, he felt what was possibly heaven on tormented body. The mouth that tortured him for the better part of the morning, closed over the head of his dick and sucked like he was trying to siphon Kagami's soul out of his body as well.

"Shit!" Kagami cursed, hips thrusting up to bury himself deeper into that gorgeous, wet heat.

He was momentarily blinded by the early morning light when Kuroko came off of his dick to take his (probably stretched to hell) t-shirt off of his face. His eyes rolled to the back of head when Kuroko attached himself back onto his straining erection. He cursed in a mixture of languages as his dick slipped out of that perfect mouth with a quiet pop. Kuroko looked up at him with heady eyes while laving his tongue flat on the tip of Kagami's erection. Holy God in Heaven, he was going to die like this - but fuck, if it wouldn't be the best way to die.

"I'm surprised you've lasted so long," Kuroko remarked casually, like he didn't just have a dick down his throat. "I guess I should reward you."

His voice dropped down into an alluring purr and all of Kagami's higher brain functions short circuited. Kuroko slid off of the bed, naked and perfect and _leaving_ Kagami tied to their bed. He almost yelled in frustration, until he saw Kuroko rummaging through their drawer and to pick out a half finished tube of lube. He watched, dry mouthed and panting, as Kuroko squirted a generous amount onto his hands, rubbing them together to warm the liquid; Kagami forced himself to still as Kuroko started to jack him off slowly, twisting his hand to cover his entire dick liberally. He climbed back onto Kagami's lap, smirking too evilly for the early morning and Kagami feared for his slowly slipping sanity.

 _Jesus fucking Christ_. There were no words to say as he watched, gaping like an idiot, as Kuroko started to prepare himself.

Sitting on top of Kagami.

Kagami had a front row view to the sight of slender fingers disappearing into that amazing little hole. Kuroko's mouth was a perfect 'o' as he fucked himself onto his own hand, all the while occasionally sliding against Kagami's slick dick. Just when he thought he had finally ascended into heaven, Kuroko stopped.

"No!" Kagami exclaimed, genuinely disappointed by the loss of the sight. "You're literally killing me-!"

Kuroko cut Kagami off by impaling himself, full bodied onto Kagami's erection and they both groaned.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck fuck _fuck_!" Kagami moaned, raising his knees and pistoning his hips the best he could in his position.

Kuroko was too far gone to even respond, laying back against the support of Kagami's thighs, and lifting his hips to meet Kagami's thrusts. It didn't take long for the both of them to reach climax, and Kuroko tightened so much around Kagami's dick that he was convinced that he wouldn't be able to move. Kagami just cursed, still pumping his hips desperately before coming inside of Kuroko with a muffled shout. They both lay panting, sitting in the afterglow and the early morning rays. Needless to say, they weren't prepared for the ominous creak their bed gave before the headboard broke in two. Kuroko sat up, stunned, staring at the ruined remains of their bed. Kagami just stared at it in betrayal, wondering why the fuck it didn't break any earlier.

"Hm, that's interesting." Kuroko remarked blandly, still visibly exhausted. "Next time I'll use the guest bedroom. The headboard is wrought iron."

"Next time?" Kagami asked feebly, already feeling another stirring of arousal. "You almost killed me this time!"

Kuroko looked at him with apathetic eyes, before smirking and pressing a kiss to the side Kagami's mouth.

"You know you love it."

**Author's Note:**

> idk man, there's something about nostalgia and r&b from the early 2000s that really inspires me to write smut
> 
> anyway, this is part one of series i'm writing abt nba!kagami and teacher!kuroko living in the us together, i'm almost done with chapter one of the next (chronological) part and while i'm not going to tell you everything, it's about kagakuro dealing with the paparazzi as kagami gets more and more famous - i'm really excited to publish it tbh
> 
> thanks for reading !!


End file.
